


Never Knock

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe when Stiles was running through those hallways, between bookshelves, away from death, maybe he thought about it. Maybe he thought about all the times he and Derek took turns saving each other’s lives. Maybe he hoped Derek would come up just in time to save the day, because he has quite the knack for doing that now that he’s not as furious at the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louise_Tjadina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_Tjadina/gifts).



> Based off of Never Knock by Kevin Garret, who everyone should look up! His songs relate to Teen Wolf so much! I recommend listening to Control and just imagining Stiles feelings.
> 
> For Louise_Tjadina for following my other works.

_You are in my head, when my heart’s at war._

  


So maybe when Stiles was running through those hallways, between bookshelves, away from death, maybe he thought about it. Maybe he thought about all the times he and Derek took turns saving each other’s lives. Maybe he hoped Derek would come up just in time to save the day, because he has quite the knack for doing that now that he’s not as furious at the world.

He _most definitely_ didn’t think about it after. When the blood was on his hands and he was staring at Donovan’s impaled body, he didn’t come to the realization that Derek wasn’t coming. He didn’t. 

  


  


There’s a possibility that Stiles dreams about him sometimes. About telling Derek how he feels and exactly why he can’t leave. There is a chance that he dreams that he was enough to make Derek _want_ to stay. He thinks of being selfish and keeping him close.

He wonders why he wasn’t good enough, why he never is. 

  


_And I’m a stubborn one, I’ll hide as best as I can. Got this idea, If I show my fear I’ll be less of a man._

  


There might be a great chance that he hides things to prove he’s good enough. To show he can do this, he can run with werewolves. Every little nick and scratch, stab and slice, everything is kept hidden because _he wasn’t good enough for Derek so he has to be good enough for this_.

So he wraps the wound on his forearm with gauze by himself in his bathroom, and when he gazes in the mirror, there’s a great chance that he sees every little flaw staring him in the eye.

  


  


Then there’s the day. The day it’s all about to end and Stiles isn’t sure how long he’s been gone, away from pack, but there are these people and there’s a gun to his head. He has the morbid thought of at least now it’ll be over. If he thought his unrequited crush on Lydia was bad, unrequited _love_ is worse. 

Then it’s all okay. Because even though he can’t hear their voices beyond the buzzing in his ears- oh is that a concussion?- he sees them. He can see the pack, and he knows when Scott falls to his knees in front of him to untie him exactly what he’s saying. Can read his lips, “Stiles, are you okay? What did they do?” 

If Stiles thought he couldn’t hear before, when the ringing was blocking out Scott’s voice, it’s all of a sudden worse. Because now he’s seeing Derek Hale and he is most definitely concussed. 

Not-real Derek is striding towards him and crouches in front of him. Suddenly this fake Derek is talking to him, “Stiles, they’re gone. It’ okay now. Let’s go,”

All Stiles can reply with is a, “Wha?”, Promptly followed by him losing consciousness. 

  


_If you’d take the time, to let me stumble through how I feel about you._

  


There’s a high probability that three days later, when Stiles is all healed up, maybe he shows up at Derek’s loft. Maybe he stood outside the door, frozen, like he could never knock and this is the farthest he’ll go, but Derek is a werewolf and of course he hears Stiles outside the door. And when Stiles gets over the initial shock of the door flying open he comes inside. 

He might be the only one there other than Derek, and Derek might be in the kitchen cooking, and who knew Derek could even _look_ that calm. It’s terrifying. 

Maybe while Derek is cutting carrots for a stew, Stiles is just watching silently, mouth slightly agape. He definitely still hasn’t processed that this is reality quite yet. 

“Well, Stiles?” And maybe Stiles snaps back to reality with the distinct sound of his mouth snapping shut and the ‘wha?’ that has become his signature lately. It’s okay because if that were to ever happen Derek would only laugh and repeat, “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to help me make dinner for eight?”

Maybe Stiles only hesitates a split second before jumping to action. There’s a possibility he missed the eyes following his every move, the one’s filled with fondness and laughter.

  


_Cause if I mouth these words, well then I’ll crash and burn._

  


Maybe Stiles works for it. _Hard._

He works to be someone who Derek can trust and be around. They spend a lot more time together than anyone ever expected. They read, cook, and play games. They learn that Derek has always just barely got him beat at Scrabble, while Scattergories is Stiles’ game. They sling vulgar words at each other, mostly on Stiles behalf, over Monopoly, although Stiles refuses to play the electronic version because it is a disgrace to traditional Monopoly. 

He probably never sees the way Derek watches him, when he puts pen caps in his mouth for Scattergories, the way his face scrunches in thought for Scrabble, or the way he can cause whiplash to a normal onlooker with the way his emotions change during Monopoly. 

He couldn’t ever cause Derek whiplash, because Derek knows him too well. 

\---

There’s a very large chance that one of the dialogues to their games got heated. Maybe Derek has him pressed to the table and they're in each other’s personal space and he thinks maybe Derek is about to kiss him and-

Scott and Kira choose that moment to come though the loft door a few rooms over. Derek and Stiles both hear them, but Derek doesn’t move. He stays crowded right in Stiles’ personal space as he studies Stiles’ eyes. He quickly looks for any sign that Stiles doesn’t like the proximity, and then he carefully, as though Stiles is made of glass, places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Stiles’ eyes are wide and his cheeks are incredibly red, but Derek has already pulled himself off Stiles to go greet Scott by the time Stiles processes what happened.

 

\---  
There’s a chance that _months_ later, in the early morning, they’re both tangled in the sheets of Derek’s bed. The sun is just coming up through the loft windows and Derek is awake, studying the way the sun shines on the moles on Stiles’ back, looking positively in love. Stiles wakes up to that sight not too long after.

Maybe this is the morning they say ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time.

  


_My hands are tied, around you each night._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at stormy-rains.tumblr.com


End file.
